A Bond That Can't Be Denied
by lizpen
Summary: A Sookie/Eric short story about what happens when Eric gets his memory back, but forgets his time with Sookie during the spell. This is an M fic, not for young readers...Continuing this story per reader request- :
1. Chapter 1

The sound of humans faded into the background as Eric leaned back in his chair, consumed once again by the almost constant thought of Sookie Stackhouse. It had been a month since he had gotten his memory back, a month of endlessly wondering what the hell had happened to him from the time the witch Antonia cursed him until the time he had slammed back into awareness.

To him, no time had passed at all. One moment, he had been leaning over that worthless little human friend of Sookie's with his fangs out, the next he was standing inside a large room filled with fighting vampires and witches, a stake in one hand, the other holding a struggling Bill against the wall. Over 1,000 years of fighting instinct had immediately taken over, and he'd dropped Bill to the ground, spinning around to face the witch, whose stunned features flashed from elation to shock. She had reached up towards the sky, and he'd grabbed hold of her, sending the stake right into her heart.

Satisfying though it had been to destroy the woman, no one could seem to explain how the spell over him had been broken, and the most Pam could tell him was that he had been at Sookie's after he had lost his memory.

Sookie. Her mere name made his blood sing. The same blood that told him he had fed from her in those lost days. He could feel her sadness, a sense of depression that disturbed him more than he cared to admit. Her emotions were so strong that he often felt as though she were in the club with him, a steady pulse beating near his cold, silent heart.

She had been distant with him the few times they had met, and despite her denial that he had not hurt or injured her, something was…off. He had even sent Pam over with the deed to her house, hoping that would satisfy her. Pam had reported back that she had just coolly responded "thank you," and nodded her agreement that he could still use the cubby he'd built in the future, if needed.

Pushing up from the velvet chair, he strode towards his office, ignoring the crowd of humans that noticed his closed expression and moved out of the way.

Sookie put down her book, sighing deeply. It was no use. She didn't want to read about murder, or suspense, or romance. She wanted to forget a certain Viking, a vampire that no longer existed anywhere but her memory. She had known better, had even been warned by Gran not to give her heart to a love that could only be temporary.

She had known the moment she had held hands with Lafayette and felt the power zing through her that he was gone. That in his place stood the powerful Sheriff that hid any feelings behind an arrogant, sarcastic smirk. And while she couldn't deny that Eric had always held a huge source of attraction for her, even before the curse, it was the sweet, gentle side of him she had loved, the side that didn't care about the power, about anything but loving her.

She went in to start her shower, trying not to think of his large hands bracing against the shower walls, of him holding her up as he suckled on her breasts as the water streamed over them. Of the cries she'd made as he had pounded into her, his low growls exciting her even more.

With a soft cry, she leaned back against the wall, promising herself that these would be the last tears she shed over him.

She didn't fall asleep until almost 3 in the morning, in a bed with new sheets that didn't remind her of him every time she looked at the pattern. Inevitably, her thoughts turned towards her Eric…..

Eric sprawled in his desk chair, eyes half shut as he listened to some old Norwegian melodies. Lazily, he was mentally scrolling through the applicants for new bartender when suddenly a flash crossed his mind, a disturbingly peaceful feeling sliding over him…

_He was standing in the woods, watching as Sookie approached him, the sunlight bathing them both in its warm light. "Eric? Is that really you?" She smiled luminously, thrilled to see him._

"_Sookie." He stepped forward, a feeling of completeness finally filling him. "I've missed you." He reached out, gently stroking her soft skin, the curve of her cheek. _

"_Promise me you won't leave again." She slid her hands down his chest, leaning forward to place a kiss on him, and he closed his eyes, lost in the soft scent of sunshine and wheat. _

"_Never." He looked down at her, caressing her blond curls, than her back, smiling as she gave a little shiver. "I don't want to go anywhere unless you're with me."_

_She laughed softly, "I'm always with you now, Silly."_

"_So you are." He tipped her chin up, leaning down to give her a stingingly sweet kiss. "We will be One, forever."_

_She reached back, untying her sundress, and he smiled as it fell to the ground, her body bare beneath it, her nipples swollen and aching. He slid his hands around her, pulling her softly to the ground, their tongues entwining as she pulled at his black t-shirt, frantically unbuttoned his jeans._

_Both now naked, she arched her back as he traced teasing fingers down her breasts to her downy blonde curls, enjoying her soft skin, her sweet cries as he leaned over and took one of her nipples into his mouth._

_She clenched her fingers in his hair, holding his mouth to her as her legs moved restlessly, his teeth scraping her nipple before his cool tongue would gently soothe her aching breast, then moving over to provide her other nipple with the same sweet torment. He pushed her thighs apart with his own golden haired leg, his long fingers sliding into her wetness to tease her as she whimpered in pleasure._

"_Eric," she murmured, and he looked up, a lock of hair falling over his forehead as she pulled his lips down to hers, biting his lower lip before she pushed him onto his back. He grinned, "Bossy, aren't you?"_

"_Mmhmm.." She kissed his neck, her hands sliding over his strong arms, then down his body as she peppered sweet kisses down his muscled chest, her tongue swirling over his nipples, moving down towards his hard manhood as he slid his hands into her long hair, growling softly in pleasure. She traced his "gracious plenty" with her tongue, relishing the way his body strained under her before she took him in her mouth, her head bobbing up and down._

_His body arched, and he relished the pleasure of her mouth on him for several minutes before pulling her up, kissing her deeply as he once again took control, their mouths entwined as he settled between her legs, thrusting inside her with a deep groan as she cried his name, "Eric!"_

His eyes flashed open, his blood racing as he vaguely heard the knocking on his office door. He had dreamed of Sookie before, but nothing had been this sharp, this clear, this _real_.

He ignored Pam's complaining outside the door, words echoing in his head, "We will be One, forever." He could hear it echo in his head, his voice, but not in the forest, not from a dream…

He shot up, the chair falling to the floor, forgotten, the phrase bringing the crashing realization of what had just happened, of why Sookie's feelings were so glaringly apparent to him. He knew that her blood coursed through him, and now he knew the same was happening to her. Somehow, someway, during those missing weeks, he and Sookie had Blood Bonded….


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who enjoyed the first chapter! I was pleased to see so many requests for more chapters, so here you are...part 2-

...

Sookie stepped out of Merlotte's, enjoying the setting sun as she walked towards her car and settled in to the worn drivers seat. Suddenly, she felt an odd feeling of anticipation sweep through her, a crazy mixture of anger, elation and confusion. What the hell?

It wasn't the first time she'd felt like this. In the last month, she would often feel a sudden sensation of feeling, whether it was amusement, frustration, or even a strange sense of longing. It was almost as though her feelings weren't her own anymore.

"I'm goin' crazy," she muttered as she drove home. Was this some new fairy blood issue? Great. She was like cocaine for vamps, she had to suffer through the thoughts of every person she passed by, and now she was going crazy. Muttering to herself as she turned off onto her driveway, she didn't even notice the vampire on her porch.

...

Eric watched her drive in, his anticipation growing even as he felt her irritation. Finally, he would find out what happened. Why he had bonded with the delectable Sookie, what he had been doing during those missing weeks.

He leaned forward in the chair, smiling as he listened to her slam the door. While he'd never felt the need for a blood bond before, he had to admit the idea of sharing such intimacy with Sookie was surprisingly pleasing. Of course, he'd like to share other things with Sookie, as well, and not just in those disconcerting dreams he kept having. There had always been something about her that entranced him, not just that lush little body and her sweet blood, but her determination, her unflinching honestly, even her sense of _goodness_. She was like a little warrior that was determined to protect those in her life, at any cost. Even him, despite her continually mixed feelings about him.

As she saw him in the soft moonlight, she frowned, making him grin at her. No more hiding for the delectable Miss Stackhouse. It was time she told him everything.

If he thinks I'm gonna tell him anything, he better think again, she thought mutinously as she looked up at the golden haired Viking currently lounging on her front porch. He was, as always, smolderingly sexy, his hair swept back from his face, the leather jacket framing his tall, lean physique. Smolderingly sexy, orgasmically attractive, and he knew it. The man she loved, but not.

She couldn't honestly deny her attraction to the man in front of her. After all, he was a large part of what had made her fall in love with his amnesiac self. Eric was sarcastic and overly confident, but there was a part of him that did care- about Pam, about Godric, and sometimes she had thought possibly about her. _"The others gave up on you. I never did."_

"What are you doin' here, Eric?"

"Now, is that any way to greet the man who gave you a house?" He raised an eyebrow, feeling her irritation as clearly as he felt his own amusement. He had to admit Sookie was his favorite person to verbally spar with.

"Gave me _back_ the house you never should have bought, you mean?" She crossed her arms, tilting her head to the side, her ponytail swinging gently in the soft wind. "Thanks for fixin' it up, but I promised you I would find a way to pay you back."

"Then pay me back." The amusement faded from his voice, "Tell me what happened while I was here."

Her heart quickened, and he saw a quick flash of something in her eyes before she smiled coolly, "What do you mean, what happened? You hid here, in your cubby."

"For two weeks I sat in the cubby and did nothing else?" He strolled over to her, eyes narrowed on hers as she leaned back against the railing. "Do you really expect me to believe that?"

She shrugged, "Believe what you want, Eric. That's what happened."

Their gazes met, hers defiant, his coolly disbelieving. "Sooner or later I'll find out, Sookie."

"Find out what? That you were bored?" She laughed wryly, "Go right ahead, if you want. You're just wastin' your time."

Looking at her, with only a few inches separating them, he had an incredible urge to slide his hands over her, to pull her against him and taste that sweet mouth, to slide his fangs down the smooth column of her neck and taste her warm, delicious blood. Reaching out, he slid his pale hand over the blond hair, caressing her neck softly as she automatically tipped her head to the side for him. The light breeze slid over both of them as the silence lengthened.

Sookie felt as though she were frozen, his searching blue gaze on her as his fingers softly traced her throat. His touch made her ache, his mere presence setting her blood on fire. She could try all she liked to separate this Eric from the one that had stayed at her house, but her heart was struggling mightily to tell the difference.

His fangs came out, his need for her, for all of her, almost overwhelming. He leaned forward, fangs ever so gently scraping her neck, smelling the sweet scent of the sun, of honey and wheat, of smiles and sadness.

With regret, he retracted his fangs, moving his mouth to her ear, "Hide away all you like, Sookie. But your blood courses through my veins, and mine through yours. Your feelings are mine. Sooner or later, you will come to me, and not just in dreams like last night." He gave her a soft kiss on her exposed neck, then turned and disappeared in less than a second as she stared after him, startled.

...

She tossed and turned in bed, desperately trying to decide what Eric meant. She had given him blood before, had been tricked into taking his, and he knew that. So, why had he acted as though something much more important had happened, as though he knew all about her dream in the forest from last night?

_She had watched him bite his hand, blood from her vein still on his mouth. He offered her his palm, his red blood seeping from the puncture marks._

"_But I'm n-not injured." She had stammered, confused._

"_We will be One," he had replied, their gazes colliding as she looked at him searchingly. Slowly, she brought his palm to her mouth, at first hesitatingly sucking a trickle of his blood, then as a sweet zing rushed through her, she had felt greedy, sucking more as he groaned roughly, his body moving restlessly as she whimpered in pleasure…._

She shook her head, reaching out to turn on the light. What had he meant by that?

...

Bill opened the door to his living room, nodding at the guard to step out."Sookie? Is everything alright?" She looked frazzled, her hair up in a messy ponytail, wearing shorts and an old Bon Temps sweatshirt.

"I've got a question I really need you to answer for me."

"Of course." He reached for the decanter of blood on a table. "How can I help?"

She bit her lower lip nervously, hesitating for a moment before slowly asking, "I know that if a human feeds off a vampire, you then have a bond."

He looked at her curiously, "Yes. As you know, that vampire will be able to briefly sense your feelings, to find you, whether that's what you want or not."

She nodded, "And if a vampire feeds off a human?"

He shrugged, "Virtually nothing. It would be..inconvenient…if the humans we fed off of could sense us, our feelings or locations."

Looking much happier, she reached for her purse, just as he mused, "Unless of course there was a blood bond between the two."

Sookie stiffened, "What do you mean?"

"Sookie-"

"What if a human drank from a vampire when they weren't injured?"

"If they weren't injured?" He looked at her seriously, "Did you have Eric's blood?"

"What if I did? Wouldn't it just be like when he tricked me in Dallas?" She looked anxiously up at him, and he began to feel dread spread through him.

"Did he feed from you at the same time?"

"I-"She flushed pink, "I should go. I'm sorry I bothered you with this." She grabbed her purse and stepped towards the door, his quiet words stopping her in her tracks.

"If he fed from you and then you reciprocated at virtually the same time, vampires call that a blood bond. " As she turned towards him, he continued. "He'll know your feelings, be able to find you. But you'll also be able to sense how he's feeling at any given time. You'll be—connected to each other. And with a vampire as old as Eric, his blood will provide a very strong bond."

"Like sharing dreams?" She whispered.

"Yes." He was even paler than usual. "And it is a bond that is recognized by other vampires." Bill didn't have to clarify any further. She was, in vampire speak, Eric's. _"You….Are…MINE…"_

She swallowed, straightening her shoulders. "Thank you, Bill."

He followed her to the front door, feeling anger at Eric, worry for Sookie. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Can you break the blood bond?"

He shook his head, "No."

"Then I guess not."

She walked home through the graveyard, lost in thought. Eric obviously knew that they were blood bonded, but he still knew nothing of what happened when he lost his memory, when or how they had bonded, what all had occurred. And it was darn well going to stay that way. She may have blood bonded with a sweet and caring Eric, but she would be damned if his cocky, arrogant everyday ass of a self was going to take advantage of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews! I'm really enjoying this story. If you like it, please review, and let me know what you think so far...

Eric toyed with his bottle of True Blood, sitting through another terminally boring Sheriff's meeting at Bill's house. They had decided on a new Sheriff to replace Luis, and Bill was now lecturing them on the importance of public relations in a yawn-inducing speech.

He let his mind drift to more pleasant things, like Sookie, so close by that he could practically smell her. Or better yet, he would think of their newest shared dream….

_They were laying together, naked, on some soft grass near a pond, the smooth, calm surface of the nearby water mirroring their contended feelings. Her fingers trailed over his chest lazily as she murmured, "Let's just stay here forever."_

"_I like that idea." He kissed the top of her head, enjoying her warm body snuggled against him. "Keeping you all to myself."_

"_You're so greedy!" _

"_Mmmm..I am." He pulled her on top of him, his hands sliding over her delicious curves, tracing the bite marks on her thigh. "All mine. Every smile, every laugh, …"_

"_I wish it was possible for us to never go back." Her back arched as his hands cupped her breasts, giving a soft whimper of delight._

"_Anything's possible between us, as long as you let yourself-"_

"Eric?"

His head barely moved as he jerked back into the dismally dull reality of Bill's study. "Yes?"

"Do you agree to that?" Bill was frowning at him, and Eric allowed the conversation he'd virtually ignored to replay in his mind. Some new vampire named Charles had appeared in the area, looking for work, and Bill wanted to know if he would hire him.

"Send him over to the bar tomorrow evening. I need a new bartender. If he does well, he can have the job."

Bill nodded, "Sounds good. " He looked around the room, "Good night, everyone. Eric, will you stay behind for a moment?"

He waited for the others to leave, then shut the door. "I wanted to discuss a private matter with you."

Eric tossed the empty bottle on to the table, moving to lean against Bill's desk. "Would that matter be Sookie?"

"I realize it is no longer my business-"

"No. It is not." Eric's voice turned icy, "Sookie is no longer your concern."

Bill stiffened, "I am your king."

"But not hers. Our bond is not your concern."

"I am still her friend. I don't want to see her hurt."

"_I_ have no intention of hurting Sookie. " Eric's cold gaze narrowed on him, "Regardless, I doubt I could hurt her as badly as you did. "

Bill flinched, obviously not pleased to be reminded of some of his poor choices in the not so distant past. "I know I hurt her. That's why I hate to see tied to a vampire she cannot love."

"Who said I wanted Sookie's love?" he strode towards the study doors, almost missing Bill's reply.

"I should have staked you for her when I had the chance."

Eric stopped, one hand on the doorknob. "What exactly does that mean?"

Bill hesitated for a moment before carefully responding. "Nothing."

Opening the door, Eric turned back to him, his voice almost taunting. "You never did know how to win a battle, Bill." With that, he strode out of the mansion.

...

Sookie yawned, wondering why she was awake at 4:00 in the morning. For once, there had been no yearning dreams, no sex-crazed romps through fields, ponds, snowy mountains, even her kitchen.

There was a strange zing in her blood, and suddenly she knew what had woken her. Eric was laying next to her on the bed, his ankles crossed, arms behind his head.

"What the fuck, Eric!"

"A pleasure to see you, too, Sookie."

"What are you doing here? In my bed?" A place where he looked all too right, she couldn't help but think, remembering the last time he had lain here with her.

He turned towards her, reaching one pale hand out to play with a strand of her blond hair. "Watching you. You're even more beautiful when you're sleeping."

Beautiful? She couldn't help but smile. Eric was usually more likely to offer her sex than to tell her she was beautiful, unless of course he had recently been cursed again. "You need to stop tellin' me things like that, or I'll get-" she paused, realizing what she just said.

"Have I been telling you that a lot recently?" He arched an eyebrow, looking interested.

"I-"

"Sookie," he interrupted her newest denial. "I know I've been in this room before. I look at you here, and I know we've had sex before. You might as well admit that, even if you refuse to tell me anything else."

She sighed quietly, "Alright, yes. We did." There was no point denying something he already knew, as obnoxious as he would probably be about it.

"Really?" He smiled, looking pleased at her revelation. "Here?"

A part of her couldn't help but shake her head, the fairy inside her knowing it would drive him crazy to know but not remember for himself. "Here, the shower, the living room, the woods, you name it."

"The woods? You wild girl, Sookie." He watched her as she sat up, feeling frustrated at the knowledge that he knew her body intimately, but couldn't remember it. "Why is it that you allowed me so close then, but not now?

She looked away, "You were…different."

"Different, how?"

"Sweeter." She looked back at him, "Kinder. More trusting. You'd lost your memory, and you were confused…"

He couldn't help but frown, "So, you were attracted to me because it wasn't me?"

"Yes-no." Why was she discussing this with him? "You were you, you were just….less complicated."

Silence filled the room as he pondered what she told him. Suddenly, his phone rang. He answered absently, his gaze still locked on Sookie's. "Yes?"

"I do hope that you're enjoyin' Miss Stackhouse's charms, "Russell Edgington drawled. "She is, all after all, so delectable that I can't wait to try that sweet blood again for myself."


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews! They inspire me to keep writing, so please keep them up. I love to read what everyone thinks so far!

Sorry for the lack of cuddle time in this chapter. I promise, there will be more coming up.

To respond to a few questions by readers- No, Bill will definately not be the hero. :) And yes, the Russell thing is kind of crazy, but I just love that he's got to badly want revenge on Sookie and her "Precious Viking."

...

Sookie felt the slice of fear that ripped through Eric, even as he left the bed and moved towards the window. "You were faster than I thought."

"Ah yes. Well, as you know from your own Pamela, progeny are exceedingly loyal, although sometimes a little slow."

Standing in the open window, the curtains swaying gently in the early breeze, Eric gazed out on the yard, towards the woods. The son of a bitch was out there somewhere, watching him. "That is true."

"Now, back to the lovely Miss Stackhouse. I'd just love the opportunity to say hello."

The anger rose through Eric, the urge to race out into the night and rip Russell apart almost overwhelming. Sookie watched him, amazed that so many emotions could swirl within him even as his face remained perfectly calm. She slipped from the bed, moving close to Eric, setting her small hand on his bicep and looking up at him.

"What is it you want, Russell?"

Russell's voice dropped the amused pretence. "Revenge. For Talbot. For thinking you could bury me in the fucking ground and not pay for it. Your little fairy seems like a good place to start." With a dark chuckle, he hung up, leaving Eric holding a phone, his jaw clenched tightly.

"Eric?" "Eric? What the hell's going on?"

He looked down at her, "I fucked up. And now we're all going to pay for it, if I can't find a way to fix it."

...

Eric agreed to sleep in the cubby only after Sookie promised him she would stay at home, and so she had a quiet day of thinking, without his emotions confusing her even further.

Their blood bond was forcing her to see a side of Eric that was new to her. Yes, he could be an arrogant bastard, but she hadn't imagined the fear that he had felt for her last night, his self-loathing that his choices had put those he cared for in danger. Eric had always appeared to be so cold to her, so willing to manipulate any situation to his own advantage. And yet early this morning, she had sat in the kitchen with a cup of cold coffee, feeling the tangle of his emotions, his need to find a solution before he had finally slept.

...

" As King, it is my duty to handle Russell Edgington," Bill argued, the flashing lights in Fangtasia making him look more washed out than usual.

"Because you managed so well when he held you hostage," Eric replied, leaning back at the table he shared with Sookie. "He's centuries old. To him you're a weakling."

"There must be a way to negotiate-"

"The fucker doesn't want to negotiate. He wants to rip Eric's throat out," Pam interrupted bluntly as she leaned against the bar. She looked over at Eric. "I told you, you should have fried that asshole."

"Well, I didn't, Pam, so we need another option now."

"You could use me as bait." Sookie looked from Bill's appalled face to Eric's unreadable gaze. "That would draw him in."

"Absolutely not," Bill flared. "Sookie, you have no idea-"

"Are you kiddin' me? I was here, Bill! I know exactly what he did."

"I cannot allow a human to put yourself in that kind of danger in my state."

"It's not up to you." Eric's voice was calm. "The Authority is aware that he's back, and I've already been given orders to send him to his true death."

Bill looked furious, obviously not pleased that Eric had essentially gone over his head. "You would put her in that much danger? Against a man who would use her to avenge the lover you killed?"

Eric crossed his arms, responding coolly, "I didn't say that. But, I won't stop her from having a say, since her life is in danger as well."

Sookie looked back and forth between her two former lovers. Bill was determined to protect her as though she were a porcelain doll, and though she'd found it sweet previously, it was beginning to annoy her that he felt she was so….delicate.

Eric on the other hand always seemed to feel that she was capable of deciding what she wanted to do next. _"She has a warrior's heart, your majesty."_

There was a knock on the back door, and Pam let a tall, attractive man in, his dark hair streaming down his back. "Your majesty." He bowed to Bill, then inclined his head towards Eric, "Sheriff, my name is Charles Twining. Thank you for the position. ."

"Charles." Eric nodded towards the bar, "This is Pam and Sookie. Pam co-owns this bar with me."

He bowed towards Pam, then turned to Sookie, smelling the sweet scent of human blood, as well as a trace that matched the scent of the powerful vampire next to her . "Ah, you must be Eric's mate. "

"It's just Sookie, actually." She threw a dirty look over at Eric as she felt the zing of his amused satisfaction flare through her. Lovely. She might as well tattoo "Eric's" on her forehead at this rate.


	5. Chapter 5

First of all, my apologies, the last chapter wasn't the greatest. My only excuse is that I was literally falling asleep at my laptop.

Secondly, thanks to all the reviewers! Your comments are really keeping me going, and I appreciate that you take the time to let me know what you think. Thank you!

Eric stood in the bedroom and watched Sookie sleep, the moonlight making her skin pale, her full lips softly parted. She really was beautiful. Beautiful and courageous and sarcastic and sweet and honest. Rare qualities in a human, and ones that drew him to her like a moth to a flame. He leaned over, brushing back a few strands of blonde hair and stroking her face softly. _Mine_, he thought possessively.

He could tell she was dreaming something peaceful, a calm contentment that filled him with peace as well, despite all the current little troubles they were both facing. He couldn't regret the blood bond that he didn't remember making with her. If anything, he was pleased by it. How could he not be? She constantly amused him, intrigued him, intoxicated him. Her dreams left him feeling dizzy with pleasure, her emotions made him feel more strongly than he had in centuries. He felt better knowing that if she were in trouble, he would feel it instantly.

"Eric," she whispered, sighing his name in her sleep and turning to curl on her other side.

He smiled, pleased that even in her sleep she was thinking of him. He badly wanted to join her in bed, to have that warm body snuggle against his cool one, her soft hands touching and caressing him. Maybe in a bit. First, he had to deal with a constant annoyance.

...

"I don't see why we're waitin'. He could be amassin' an army by now." Bill looked disgusted, striding around Sookie's living room.

"He's not." Eric lazily responded. "The werewolves no longer give him their allegiance. Too many of them were hunted and killed by our kind after he disappeared."

"Then why aren't we doin' anything?"

Odin save him from younger vampires. They never had any patience, even if they could manage to manipulate themselves into power. "Because we let him make the first move." Eric leaned forward, "He's centuries old, Bill. He believes if he waits long enough, we'll make the first move, make a mistake. He's had enough time to stop thinking with his emotions and start thinking logically."

Pam crossed her arms, backing Eric up, as always. "He's older than even Eric, Bill. And that fucker was hard to kill when he was mad with grief. We can't just stroll around calling his name like a lost puppy."

"And in the meantime, Sookie's in danger."

Eric's blue eyes narrowed. "Sookie's fine. And she's not your problem anymore."

Bill spun around, staring out the window as Charles Twining strolled around the front yard, keeping an eye out for other vampires. He was tired of Eric, tired of his bond with Sookie, tired of the older vampire's obvious lack of respect. Most of all, he was tired of the fact that the Authority was backing him up, that his powerful friends ensured he couldn't be touched by Bill. He should have staked him the one time he'd been given the go-ahead by Nan, even though he had returned back from the attempt that night to a voice mail full of demands that he keep Eric Northman alive, from numerous powerful vampires. "I hope you know what you're doin.'"

"I do." Eric smiled coldly, "Come on, Bill. How many times have you told me I'm a master manipulator? Trust me on this. Russell will try to sneak Sookie out from under us, to use her as bait for me. Therefore, she has to be protected so that he will have to find another way."

"Why you? As far as he knows you have no attachment to her."

Eric thought back to the day he'd lain out in the sun with Russell, ready to die to destroy the vampire that had killed his family, all those centuries ago. How he'd given himself away in even a small way by stroking Sookie's hair, hesitant to take her blood against her will before Russell had struck at her wrist. How Russell had sneered at her to use her powers, how he would come back and kill her "Precious Viking" if she didn't save him. Though he'd been in horrendous pain, Eric had looked up at her, surprised that she didn't even try to deny that she cared for him, even a little.

"Russell knows more than you might think," He raised an eyebrow to Bill, "And if another vampire gets close to Sookie, they'll know that she's bonded to me."

...

Eric crawled down into his cubby, no time left to snuggle with Sookie after his long meeting with Bill and Pam. He had allowed Bill to put some of his armed guards around Sookie's home during the day, and one would drive with her to work and stay within sight of her all day, as had become the norm the last week or so, so he felt optimistic that she would be safe during the day.

He once again noticed the brown cloth bag in the corner, and went over to peek in it, curious what Sookie was storing in his cubby. Thick silver chains.

He backed up, feeling horrified even as he felt his head throb. Pain, massive pain. He stumbled back to the bed, memories flooding him of the chains covering him.

_He felt as though he'd been drained. Sookie, her face streaked with tears, holding more chains. "I've lost too many people in my life. I can't lose you too."_

_She had put the chains around his neck, tears mingling with his steaming skin as he growled in pain. "I hope- no I'm sure that will be enough." She had murmured tearfully. _

"_Will you stay with me?" He had asked._

_She had nodded, laying down beside him and kissing him softly._

Eric held his head as the memories kept coming, "_Sookie, I don't want my memory back." "If you can overlook the things I've done-" "I'm perfectly happy as I am with you."_

_The horror of the witch's curse, his desperation to be free to meet the sun as Sookie held him down. Then, the blood bond. _

'_There's me." Her beautiful face, offering to let him feed._

"_I won't betray you, ever." _

_Her neck tilted for his mouth, the sweet taste of her blood. Her brown eyes on him when she began to drink his offered blood, the feeling of ecstasy that had raced through them both. _

"_We will be one."_

Sookie snapped awake, intense emotions, confusion flooding her. Eric's feelings were an overwhelming mix that made her stumble out of bed, instinctively needing to find and comfort him. She ran towards his cubby and crawled down the ladder, turning to see him on the bed, staring up at her.

"Did I really call you Snookie?"


	6. Chapter 6

I love, love, love that you are all so great at reviewing! Thank you for all the wonderful feedback, and keep letting me know what you think! It really inspires me to keep this story going.

...

Sookie stiffened as their gazes clashed. How did he know? Had he remembered everything, or just a flash? "I don't know what you're talkin' about."

"Yes, you do." He felt uncharacteristically off balance, his thoughts still slightly jumbled. There was a part of him that was horrified to realize how…needy…he'd been, another part that just could not understand how she could prefer his amnesiac self.

The silence lengthened as the memories crackled between them, the promises and the insecurities, the passion and the feelings.

_They had lain with their heads on flowered pillows, discussing the possible return of his memories, of his worries that she would not love him when the inevitable happened._

"_There's the you that's so good and kind, and sweet. I could never have let the old you into my bed, and god knows you tried…."_

"_Sookie, would you still want me?"_

"_I hope I would. I hope I will…'Cause that day's gonna come, and I wanna still be feeling this, now. I want to so, so badly."_

_He had stroked her cheek, his voice soft. "That's all I need to hear."_

"You were a different man," she finally whispered.

He shook his head, hands together in front of him. "I'm over a thousand years old, Sookie. I haven't had the luxury of being naïve and trusting for a very long time, but that doesn't mean I never was."

"I'm not sure-" She paused, not even sure what she was trying to say. "I'm not ready to deal with this." She spun around towards the ladder, needing fresh air, time to think.

"Run away, Sookie." She stilled at his quiet, deep voice. "But we _will_ be dealing with this. You and I both know this is nowhere near over."

...

Sookie badly needed a break that day, and headed over to Jason's as soon as she was done with work. Bill's guard could just sit outside and bake in that black suit of his. She needed time away from vampires, vampire problems and most importantly, a vampire lover.

As always, Jason was refreshingly easy to relax with, and they watched a football game, cheering on the Saints and reminiscing about Jason's former glory days. He seemed to sense she needed some space, and carefully avoided mentioning the guard packing heat outside his front door.

"You seen Tara lately?" he asked, tipping his beer up and taking a long draw.

"No." Sookie felt a bit sad, "She's been avoidin' my place. Hasn't even come by Merlotte's lately."

"That girl's got some issues to work out." He shook his head, "You can't be her friend if she don't want you to be."

She handed him another beer, sighing. "I know it." Tara had avoided her since the final witch showdown, her distrust of anything not "normal," still a big sticking point between the two old friends.

...

Later that evening, she headed back home, surprised to see a vampire sweep his hat off and bow low to greet her, like a swashbuckling pirate of old. "Miss Stackhouse."

"Mr. Twining." She couldn't help but grin at the charming vampire currently keeping a close eye on her property. "How are you tonight?"

"I'm doing well, thank you." He settled his hat back on his head, covering the long, old style brown curls that had been so popular when he was a human. "Eric has gone over to the king's, but he bid me to tell you he would be returning soon. Pam is in your house waiting for you, I believe."

She nodded, heading towards the house, stopping at the front of the steps to offer him a True Blood and let him relax inside for a few minutes. But, something stopped her as she remembered Eric's instructions. "No vampire, other than Bill, Pam and Myself, are invited in, Sookie. You can't trust anyone at this point." She rolled her eyes. Eric could be so dramatic sometimes, she pondered, slamming the back door shut.

...

Eric strolled into Bill's house, his irritation thoroughly controlled. Bill's little comment about staking him suddenly made since, now that he knew the bastard _had _actually tried. A bit of amusement danced through him. It had obviously driven Bill crazy that Sookie had been so willing to lie, to fight with him to keep Eric safe.

It was time he reminded Bill of who he was actually dealing with. The younger vampire might be king, but royalty came and went with disturbing regularity. Eric had avoided the position entirely, knowing it was far better to control his part of Louisiana quietly and his way, rather than feel the constant strain of having his every move supervised by the Authority. This did not indicate by any means that he was lacking in sufficient contacts to pull Bill Compton in to line, if needed.

"Eric? What are you doin' here?"

Eric grinned, the unholy look instantly putting Bill on his guard, "Coming to see if you might still have a spare stake around? Since, of course, you decided not to stake me." He shook his head in a tsk-tsk fashion as Bill turned paler than normal, realizing in an instant that Eric obviously remembered almost dying for the final time. "Luckily for you."

"I stopped because I couldn't put Sookie though that." Bill frowned, "Although now, I wish I had just given you the True Death."

"You didn't stop because of Sookie." Eric coolly denied that claim. "You stopped because you were told all too clearly that you would be hunted down if you dared kill me. For once, Bill, be honest about your motives."

"I am your king-"

"You're a puppet, a desperate politician with too much too lose. " Eric countered. "Lorena pulled your strings, then Sookie for a short while, and now Nan. Let's face it, Bill, you're a snake curled in the grass, just waiting to strike. And then slink back into your little hole. But this time, you acted a bit too prematurely."

"Who do you think you are?" Bill shot back, trying to regain his composure.

"Who am I?" Eric crossed his arms, "I'm the one who can destroy this whole little fantasy you have going."

"Are you tryin' to become king?"

"Unlike you, I'm not stupid enough to place myself in that precarious of a position." Eric paused, enjoying Bill's fury. "But, I suggest you remember that the last time you tried to destroy me, I wrecked your little denial dream world. Fuck with me again, and I'll be glad to help you lose the power you've obviously become so fond of."

He sauntered out of Bill's house, leaving the other vampire caught in a wave of impotent fury. Damn, that felt good. Now, it was time to head back to Sookie's and hopefully engage in much more pleasant activities, or at least a good sassy comment or two from her delectable pink lips.

...

Sookie let herself into her house, pausing to turn up the heat. The vamps may not feel chiily, but she was tired of freezing every night.

"So, I hear you've been getting that string pulled for awhile now, and never bothered to tell me," Pam drawled, appearing in the kitchen doorway. "Does that mean we're not having sleepovers and singing kumbayah anytime soon?"


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sorry for the long delay to update! Real work intruded, and since they pay me...what can I do? :)

I have to admit, I was very WTF over S4 E10 on True Blood, and please be aware that this story goes up to only the early part of the above mentioned episode.

"I'm not in the mood, Pam." Sookie sighed, brushing past the disdainful blond vampire.

"Not anymore. But you apparently were for awhile." She leaned against the doorway, "So, what's changed?"

"I don't wanna discuss this with you."

"Discuss what? That that shade of yellow makes you look washed out?" Pam's smirk faded, "Or that you've got Eric wound tight around that little finger, and you're too stupid to appreciate it?"

She could only wish, Sookie thought to herself. Eric did what he wanted, when he wanted, and damn anyone else's opinions. It was one of the big differences in his attitude now compared to when he had amnesia. "Why do you care, Pam?"

"Because Eric is my maker." She raised an eyebrow at Sookie, "And whether I think his involvement with you is a good idea or not, you're what he wants. So it's time you wake up from your little dream world and realize what a good thing it is that you're hiding away from."

"Pam." The one word, drawled by Eric in his low, sexy voice, had them both turning towards the back door at once. "That's enough."

"Eric-"

"Take Charles and head on back to Fangtasia. I'll be staying here for the rest of the night." He looked at Sookie, "Unless that's a problem?"

His calm, relaxed feelings settled her too, and she couldn't deny the sense of contentment she felt now that he was with her. "No, it's fine."

...

Russell strolled around the empty warehouse, impatience boiling within. Eric Northman had proven a worthy adversary thus far, guarding his beloved Miss Stackhouse from Russell's reach quite well. Even his spy couldn't manage to get the girl completely alone, yet.

"I can only be gone a few minutes," Charles reminded him, drawing Russell back from his thoughts.

"Where does Northman sleep?"

"During daylight, if he's not at the bar or Sookie's, he's apparently got a house in Bossier. But, I've never been in. "

"Hmmmmm….any way to get his casket out of the bar during the day?"

"It can be done," Charles nodded. "But the problem is that he's only been sleeping at the girl's house."

"Which he owns!" Russell grinned, "So that's no problem, is it?"

"Actually…" Charles crossed his arms, "He gave the house back to the girl. So now, only the vampires she invites in can get in. And she's guarded by the King's men during the day, so no one I've hired is willing to try to take her during the day."

"That son of a bitch," Russell muttered. "He knows he's got me spinning like a top. Find me a way to see Ms. Stackhouse at night. Even if he spots me, it'll be worth it. I want him to know that I'm gonna destroy her. And then I'm gonna rip him apart."

...

Eric leaned back against the sofa, one leg crossed, watching Sookie pacing the living room. "Pam shouldn't have said anything to you."

"She loves you." Sookie shrugged, turning to face him before taking a deep breath. "And she's right."

He looked intrigued, "About what?"

"I can't keep hidin' out from you." She moved over to the sofa, sitting next to him. "We have to discuss what happened."

He had to admit that she caught him by surprise. He was silent for a moment, letting her anxiety wash over him, before he decided how to respond. "The Eric you cared for isn't gone, Sookie. The feelings I had for you didn't just disappear when you broke the curse."

"But I'm not exactly your usual choice. " She struggled to find the words, the odd feeling of jealousy stirring in her. "Pam, Eveta, god only knows how many other women. I don't want to be just another in a long line." One that didn't have a century's worth of memories with him, or the body of a stripper…

"Pam is my progeny. It's not like that with us."

She sighed, her thoughts so jumbled she couldn't seem to phrase things right. "I know that. I just-"

"You are…you. " His voice was completely serious. "I wanted you before the witch cursed me. I wanted you when I didn't know who or what I was." He tucked a blond curl behind her ear, then cupped her chin in his hand, "I want you now. Only you. Not because of a bond, not because of your blood. Because I'm in love with you."

Her heart skipped a beat as their gazes locked, his normally cool expression far more tender than normal. "I love you, too," she whispered, feeling like her world had tipped on its side.

"Good," he murmured, leaning forward and kissing her. She responded fervently, breaking away only to straddle his legs before their tongues met again in a sensuous duel, her fingers working at the button of his black pants.

His movements were just as feverish, his strength making short work of her flimsy yellow dress, ripping her peach colored bra and panties off and running his hands over her aching breasts, the damp apex between her thighs, their kisses increasingly deepening as he pulled her rounded hips towards him. The frenzied reunion culminated as he sank deep inside her, his powerful thrusts fast and deep, the incredible feeling roaring through her as her nails marked his muscled shoulders, her soft cries and his deep growls filling the fire-lit room.

...

She snuggled against his cool chest, absently stroking his well-muscled chest. "Do you ever even have to work out?"

His low laugh rumbled through her, "No. What made you think of that?"

She grinned up at him, "Just imagine, one bad acne day and you'd have been marked forever…"

As he smiled, she quietly confessed, "I wish you were always this relaxed."

Ah, here it was, he thought. She had to reconcile the fact that he realistically couldn't be the same innocent soul she'd allowed herself to open up to. "I'm not an innocent young vampire, Sookie. I haven't been for a long time. But that doesn't mean I don't have feelings. "

"I know." She laid her head back on his chest. "It'll just take me a little while to get used to the old you again."

"The old you you would have "_never allowed_" in your bed" He asked, his voice laced with amusement, and she couldn't help but grin once again, surprised at hearing her own words.

"Well, we're not actually _in _my bed." She let her hand slide down his well-defined abs and stomach, stroking him gently. "But, if you want to work your way back there-"


	8. Chapter 8

So sorry an update took so long! I'll try to do better this week, I promise (long-ago girl scout pledge there, people.)

Thank you to all you great reviewers! I love to read your opinions, and I appreciate that you take the time to click that button and tell me what you think.

My apologies to any that were unhappy about the uber-quick lemon in the last chapter. Hey, in my defense, it was a quickie!

...

Eric relaxed against his red corvette, the soft breeze of the evening ruffling his golden hair as he waited outside Merlotte's. He had learned long ago to listen to his instincts, and they were warning him that something would happen with Russell, soon. The older vampire had waited far too long to make a move.

Several patrons left the bar and headed towards their pickups in the parking lot, looking at Eric wearily. The tall vampire was becoming a regular sight, both outside the bar and inside, and several of the more daring Bon Temps citizens had also seen him when they visited Fangtasia.

Moments after the others drove off, Sookie left the bar, a little arrow of happiness hitting her as she saw him standing there waiting for her. "Hey."

"Hello," He responded, leaning over to give her a sweet kiss, one hand on the small of her back to pull her snugly against him.

"Well. Now isn't this just so sweet," Russell drawled, and even through her panic Sookie could feel Eric stiffen slightly before calmly looking up towards the other vampire.

Russell had healed well from his severe burns of the previous year, and Eric raised an eyebrow at him, holding Sookie in place against him in what he hoped looked like a casual stance. "Russell. I've been wondering when you planned to stop by."

"Ah, Mr. Northman." The sugary southern accent couldn't hide the irritation Russell felt. "I have been busy, you know. Makin' new friends and makin' some plans for a get-together with you and our lovely Miss Stackhouse."

"And how is that going?" Eric's deep voice was taunting.

"Better than you would think." The sound of a deep growl came from the nearby woods, and Sookie tightened her grip on Eric's leather jacket, knowing from the sound that there had to be a werewolf nearby, possibly more than one. How could she and Eric fight off Russell and the wolf at the same time?

"You see, Mr. Northman, not all my…friends..were destroyed when you buried me alive in that cement. And some of them seem to want to blame _you_ for their difficulties."

Eric and Russell stared at each other, the sounds of the loud bar a distant background to the face-off occurring. Eric shifted, knowing he had only moments to move Sookie before a werewolf attacked. Russell would be less of an immediate danger, since Eric knew he preferred to stand back and watch the destruction. He moved rapidly, shoving Sookie behind him next to the car as two werewolves barreled out of the woods, straight towards him.

He caught the first one by the neck, throwing it into a tree, ignoring the yelp as he looked to the second wolf, who was currently pacing in front of them, sniffing the air for Sookie's scent.

"Enjoyin' yourself?" Russell called in amusement. "I'd love to stay, but I just have a few things I _have_ to get done tonight. You have fun now." With that, he disappeared as the second wolf launched itself at Eric.

Sookie screamed as Eric fell to the ground along with the wolf, his deep growls making his anger clear as he fought to keep the wolf from ripping him apart. The second wolf was limping back towards the corvette, and she stared into its yellow eyes as she scrambled in her purse for her cell phone, not sure what to do or who to even call.

Eric bent the wolf's arm back, hearing the snap of the bone, just missing the angry teeth as the wolf howled and tried desperately to rip his throat out, the V making it stronger than normal. He could tell the other wolf was heading towards Sookie, and tried to wrestle the wolf off of him, desperate to get over to her, when he heard the sound of lightning fast steps race to a stop in front of Sookie, his silent yell for help obviously having brought them some assistance.

"Enough of this shit," Pam griped, slamming the other wolf against the hood of the car. "I had a damn pedicure planned tonight."

Able to focus solely on the wolf in front of him, Eric grabbed its neck, twisting it until a loud snap could be heard, then leaning over and sinking his teeth into the furry throat. Blood poured out of the wound, the first wolf no longer a threat.

Pam was struggling with the other wolf, and Eric wiped the blood from his mouth before striding over to his progeny and grabbing the wolf's legs, making it easier for Pam to attack the neck, ripping the second wolf apart as well.

Sookie was pressed back against the car, her silent phone in her hand as she stared at the two vampires before her. Eric was looking over at Pam, very much like a proud parent, both their mouths dripping with blood.

Pam looked coolly over towards her maker. "I could have killed him without help."

"I know." He snapped his fangs away. "But you don't want to miss that pedicure, do you?"

...

Sookie and Eric laid curled in the bed, her hands tracing patterns on his smooth, hard chest. "You're amazin'."

"Of course I am." His cockiness was firmly back in place. ""You say that like it's a surprise."

She laughed, the tenseness of the evening's events having faded away. "Good to know your arrogance is back in place."

""Mmhhmm.." Eric smiled at her, moving so that he was leaning over her. "Do you ever stop talking?" He grinned at her indignant look, his lips meeting hers as his hands slid up her side, cupping her breast before ending the sweet kiss, his lips moving down to cover her aching nipple as his other hand moved to caress the other sensitive peak.

Her fingers stroked his golden head, loving the scrape of his teeth on her sensitive tips, sighing with pleasure as his clever fingers moved down her body, his mouth close behind as he spread her silky thighs wide, settling between her legs, giving her a naughty grin as his fangs came out. He trailed kisses down her toned stomach, over her aching cleft, then sank his teeth into femoral artery of her left thigh, her sweet blood sending the always elusive feeling of warmth through his body as she squirmed in pleasure on the bed.

Sookie was lost in a firestorm of pleasure, desperately wanting him in her, but loving the feeling of his long fingers teasing her clitoris as he suckled her blood. "Eric," She moaned, pulling at his well muscled shoulders, her whimpers of pleasure mixing with his deep growls of intense arousal.

He gave into her wishes, lapping at her artery before grabbing her by the waist and pulling her on top of him. He loved to watch her cum, to see the way her eyes lost focus as the pleasure overwhelmed her. Positioning her over his pulsing phallus, he wasted no time in thrusting up into her, his hands on her softly curved hips helping to keep her at a steady, rapid pace as she rode him, her breasts bouncing as she held onto his rock hard thighs, the muscles bunching beneath her fingers.

Just when Eric thought he couldn't hold back any longer, he could feel Sookie clench around him, milking his cock in a way that sent him into matching ecstasy, her soft cry of pleasure mixing with his muttered expletive as they rode the crest of immense pleasure together, before she collapsed onto him, kissing him softly. "I love you,Eric," she whispered, and he had to silently admit to himself that her quiet admission meant more to him than a thousand years of orgasms ever had.


End file.
